


Picnic

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Pittsburgh Penguins, Rain, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Geno wants to go on a picnic





	Picnic

Geno had somehow got it in his mind that he wanted to go for a picnic.

Sidney wasn’t sure where or how he had got this idea. He was pretty darn sure that Taylor was involved. But he had no proof.

And while he didn’t really want to go sit outside with the insects he couldn’t really say no to Geno.

So early the next morning, Sidney stumbled to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and discovered an honest to god picnic basket sitting on the counter.

He had no idea where it had come from.

He went to lift the side of it when Geno appeared seemingly out of nowhere, smacking Sidney’s fingers.

“Sid, is surprise. No looking,” Geno declared.

It was definitely to early for these shenanigans, Sidney decided as he headed for the thankfully already made coffee pot. He poured himself coffee and turned back around to find Geno staring at him.

Sidney smiled nervously.

“Ready to go?” Geno asked.

“Umm, already but it’s so early,” Sidney tried.

But Geno was already handing him a travel mug for his coffee and his coat.

Geno grabbed his picnic basket and Sidney followed him out the door.

They drove for a while, Sidney wasn’t actually sure how long as he had fallen asleep. The morning was bright and not to warm yet and it was actually a nice walk along the path to their destination.

Which was apparently in the middle of nowhere. They walked and walked and walked, chatting about random topics and just in general enjoying each other’s company.

Finally they came across a small clearing, which Geno decided he deemed acceptable.

Sidney watched as he headed into the clearing, pulling a red and white picnic blanket out of the baskets and spreading it over the ground. He couldn’t help but be struck by how much he loved Geno.

As Geno straighten from straightening the picnic blanket, Sidney caught him by surprise pulling him into a kiss, the of course Geno went willingly into. They managed to get throughly distracted and ending up on the picnic blanket.

Finally needing air they pulled apart.

“Love you,” Sidney murmured.

“Love you too,” Geno answered, he got up, pulling the picnic basket over and began pulling food out. Sidney wasn’t in the least bit surprised to find that they were all his favourites either.

“Geno you didn’t have too...”

“But I wanted to,” Geno answered with a smile.

Sidney had already known he was going to answer that way and stole a grape from the bunch.

When something wet hit him right on the nose.

He looked up at the sky just in time for the ran to start pouring down.

Evgeni yelped and Sidney scrambled up from the blanket.

“Over here!” Evgeni declared pulling Sidney towards a large towering spruce tree.

By the time they got to the tree they were already soaking wet.

Sidney let out a startled laugh.

He looked back at their meal getting ruined. And then at Geno, who looked slightly in shock.

“Well...” Sidney said.

“Sandwich?” Geno sat down on the needle covered ground, holding out the plate he had managed to save.

Sidney joined Geno on the ground and the two of them ate their sandwiches as they watched the rain fall.


End file.
